Two Souls
by indescribablyBee
Summary: When Harry and Ginny make a wish, a bond is created, and their lives are connected in a way no one thought possible. Rating may change over time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** duh, not mine.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was lonely. He had no friends, no parents, and his only family hated him. All he wanted was someone who would be there for him, no matter what. He sat outside on the night before he was to go off to his new magical school, and prayed. Just then a shooting star passed by, and he made a pure, heart-felt wish:

_I wish for someone who will always be there for me. That will love me for who I am and who I will love above all others for them. I just want someone. Anyone. To be my best friend. Forever._

Ginny Weasley was lonely. She had no friends her age, and her best friend, and brother was leaving her. He was going to school and leaving Ginny alone with her parents. She sat outside, the night before her family was leaving to go to magic school, and prayed. Just then a shooting star passed by, and she made a pure, heart-felt wish:

_I wish for someone who will always be there for me. That will love me for who I am and who I will love above all others for them. I just want someone. Anyone. To be my best friend. Forever._

The shooting star pulsed once with a great surge of power, and then faded from sight. The two children sighed, and went back into their beds, not noticing the magical surge that spread across the sky.

However, in a small, well-guarded room of the Ministry of Magic, a small quill jumped to life and scribbled a small sentence out in a small book.

_**Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Molly Weasley**: Soul-bonds for life._

_Power Rating: infinite_

_Side-notes: _**_This bond is authorized and blessed by Fate, herself._ **

Miles away, in his bedroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore jerked awake. He looked out the window, and saw a rare, magical Aurora Borealis. His eyes widened in shock, as he felt the magical pulse pass through him and fade. As the Aurora Borealis faded slowly from the sky, he lay back down and chuckled slightly. This is sure to be a most interesting year.

**A/N:** I know what your thinking. You're thinking that you want to review and tell me how amazing this story is. Oh and if you can somehow work "evil, man-eating marshmallows" into your review I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Review please!

Bee :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** duh, not mine.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to: _AuthoressMegz, carolquin, Gaara The Sandwarrior, rupertlovesme, SISM, AnIrishLily, pheobesapphira, arnoldthefemalepurplepygmypuff, CALIbasketball1, ValorOrgulloso,_ and _Sectum Sempre_ who were way cool and reviewed and told me about man-eating marshmallows! You guys rock!

Now, on with the chapter!

----2----

**Chapter 2**

Harry wandered slowly around King's Cross Station, searching desperately for Platform 9 ¾. He watched as many people passed and could find no one who seemed to know how to get onto the platform.

Then he caught sight of her. She was holding onto her mother's hand and looked at him out of chocolate brown eyes. She looked into his green eyes and smiled.

Harry watched as the boys she was with disappeared into a barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and then just as she and her mother were about to go through he called out to them.

"Excuse me!" The girl and her mother turned around. "Could you please help me? I don't know how to get onto the platform." The woman's eyes lit up with compassion.

"Why of course dear! You just walk straight at the wall and you should come out on the other side." Harry looked at her unsurely and she smiled and turned to her daughter. "Here Ginny, why don't you help him."

"Sure Mum." The girl moved next to Harry in front of the luggage cart, and started to push. Together they ran right through the barrier and onto the Platform for the Hogwarts Express.

Harry gaped at the magnificence of the train and Ginny laughed at his reaction. Then she stuck out her hand to him.

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter. Thanks for your help." As he took her hand in his there was a bright flash of light. The light faded after a moment and the two children fell slowly to the ground and the world went black.

----2----

**A/N: **Whaddya think? Review please!

Bee :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** duh, still not mine.

**A/N:** Wow! Two chapters in one day! Read on!

----3----

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we?" Harry asked worriedly, helping Ginny up to her feet. After the flash they had passed out and had just woken up in a large empty space, void of everything, and completely gray.

"You are where I have brought you." Out of the shadows came a tall beautiful woman. She had long, black hair that fell in graceful curves to her waist and she wore a long, simple gown made of a white, flow-y material. Her eyes were a creamy white, with no pupils, resembling a fog.

"And who are you?" Harry asked, instinctively moving closer to Ginny. The woman laughed slightly.

"I am ruler of destiny and time. I hold dominion over all humans. I see all and I control all." Ginny and Harry looked at her, confused. "I am Fate." Recognition dawned on the two children's faces.

"What do you want with us then? Why have you brought us here?" Harry asked summoning his courage.

"I have brought you here because the time stream has changed, and I need to explain your situation. Which I will do, in good time. But first, sit. Be comfortable." A large couch appeared behind Ginny and Harry, and they sat down cautiously, as Fate sat in a large, regal looking armchair in front of them.

"I believe that you both made a wish last night, did you not? A wish for an eternal friend?" Harry and Ginny nodded in surprise. "You both happened to wish on Fate's star, at the exact same time, with the exact same wish. This called upon a very powerful being."

"What?" Ginny breathed, holding tightly to Harry's hand.

"Me." Fate answered proudly. "No one can call me forward without invoking a powerful magic, which you both, unintentionally did. Now your wish was so heart-felt, that I couldn't just ignore it, so I played with the future a little and came up with a solution." Fate looked at them quite proudly.

"And what's the solution?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you two, were going to be soul-bonded in the future, but you both needed each other so badly now, that I just bumped up the schedule a little.

"So we're soul-bonded?" Ginny asked.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked confusedly.

"It means that you two are bonded eternally. Soul-mates. And of course you have extraordinary powers."

"Wait. We're soul-mates?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes. Perfect for each other in every way. Actually, to be more technical, as soul-bonds you two are married, and have all the rights that a normal adult wizard or witch would."

"This is so crazy."

"Not crazy. Fate. Now about those powers. It will be up to you two to discover most of them, but I'll come and help every so often, so the first one we're dealing with is you two will be able to talk Mind to Mind."

"What?" The two asked incredulously.

"Mind to Mind. Where one of you thinks something to the other and they think something back. Over time this will progress, but I believe you should be able to handle it."

"We _should _be able to handle it?" Harry asked angrily. "I just found out that I can do magic, and that I'm famous for getting rid of the evilest wizard ever, and now I'm married, and soul-bonded to someone I just met! No offense. And you think we _should _be able to handle it!" Fate watched calmly as Ginny eased him back down on the couch.

"You as a person just met Ginny as a person. However, your souls are familiar with each other. Very familiar. Otherwise a soul-bond couldn't take hold this early." Harry seemed to have calmed down and looked at Fate confusedly.

"How are our sould familiar, but not us, as people?"

"I'm not sure. My domain is humans, not souls, but this is what I'm told and who am I to question those higher up than I?" This answer seemed to satisfy the two students.

"Now the Mind to Mind power should appear within a week and from there your powers will mature and grow. As I said, I will be helping you along the way, but a good portion of the development will be up to you."

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

"Not quite." Fate reached over and handed her a letter.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter to Albus Dumbledore, explaining what must be done."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this year Ginny will attend Hogwarts." Ginny beamed.

"Really? That's s cool!" Fate smiled.

"Yes. And a private tower shall have to be set up because you cannot be separated for long periods of time."

"Cannot be separated. Does that mean we have to share a room?"

"A room, a bed, a common room, even a bathroom." The two children looked dumbstruck. "You're going to have the same schedules, and for sports, you must at least be in the stands when the person is playing."

"If we get into a fight or something though, we can like talk a walk by ourselves to cool off and stuff right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"The bond between you will recognize the need for alone time and give you the time you need before the seperation becomes unbearable."

"Wait. We have to stay together." Harry looked apprehensive. "Ginny won't have to stay at the Dursley's with me, right?"

"I'm afraid she does."

"But why can't we stay at her house? The Dursleys will be awful to her, and my room is too small, and they'd just…and she just…she just can't." A radiating wave of sadness and fear hit Ginny and she squeezed Harry's hand in a comforting way.

"As an adult wizard and witch you're allowed to use magic freely, therefore awful treatment can be avoided and you can enlarge your room to fit your needs."

"So they won't be able to hurt her?" Harry asked, frowning.

"No. They cannot hurt her, or you. Now, we just need to deal with a few more little details and you'll be free to go."

"Okay."

"Now, due to your soul-bondage, you are married, as I've already mentioned, so Ginny, you have to decide whether to take the name Potter or keep Weasley until after school." Ginny looked over at Harry and bit her lip.

"If it's all right with Harry, I think I'd like to take his name." Harry smiled.

"Alright then. That ahs been added to the letter. Also as you are married, you should pick out wedding bands and an engagement ring. Ginny, you picture the wedding bands, and Harry you picture the ring." Ginny and Harry closed their eyes and suddenly the rings appeared on their hands. They opened their eyes and inspected the rings.

Ginny gasped when she looked down at her hand. There was the gold wedding band she pictured, with the words "love forever" on it in curly script. But next to it was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. It had a large diamond set in gold and had an emerald and ruby on each side of the diamond.

Harry watched Ginny apprehensively as she examined the ring, and smiled when she looked up at him. She threw herself at him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oh Harry! It's beautiful!" She pulled back and looked at her hand again. "How did you come up with this?"

"It's like the one my mum had. I saw it in the only picture I have of her and it was really nice, and I don't know, you kind of look like her and stuff so I figured that you might like it." Ginny smiled happily at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Thank you so much!" Harry smiled, and then turned back to Fate.

"I will be checking up on you every so often, but if you ever have dire need of me than just call for me and I'll come to help you."

"Thank you." Fate nodded.

"You will be waking up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. And even though Madam Pomfrey and your mother will forbid it, you must go straight to Dumbledore." Ginny started to laugh.

"My Mum is going to have a hissy fit when she finds out I'm going to Hogwarts early, that I'm considered an adult witch, and that I'm married. I can't wait to see her face when she sees my ring!" Ginny sighed happily and looked down at her hand again.

"It's time for you to go. I shall see you in time, and remember, straight to Dumbeldore!"

"Good-bye Fate!"

"See you soon!"

The world faded, once more and the two children were once again, in a world of blackness.

----3----

**A/N:** Isn't Fate cool? Tell me when you review! And if you mention something about pineapples I'll dedicate next chapter to you!

Bee :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Psht! Yeah right. And I have my very own legion of fanficers just cause I'm so amazing…Although I am really amazing. :)

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while, but my computer broke, and I temporarily fell off the face of the earth, but I floated back, and my computer got fixed so here I am! Oh and I know in the last chapter I said that they would be able to talk Mind to Mind within a week, but the way that this story has progressed, that's going to change a bit.

This chapter is dedicated to: _haydenrocks14, Emmski, Caitlyn62442, Ice's Shadow, SPRITEfaerie015, Shiroi-Tora78, watching-waiting-wishing, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, SISM, bahjcb, GlindaTheWickedWitchOfTheNorth, hermione weasley1991, Comet Moon, rupertlovesme, ceo55,_ _KwolfDragonP, Em3191, An Unknown Writer, shellsboy24, _and _motor18_. This chapter is also specially dedicated to _carolquin,_ cause _carolquin_ is way cool and mentioned pineapples AND man-eating marshmallows in a way cool review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ugh. My head hurts." Ginny slowly opened her eyes when she heard Harry complain next to her.

"Mine too. You still got the letter?"

"Yeah-huh. Come on. Let's get to Dumbledore's office."

"Um, Harry? I've been meaning to ask you, do you actually know where his office is?"

"Hmm…no. I was actually hoping you would."

"Sorry, no."

"Crud." Just then the curtain surrounding the two beds, opened and a tall, bespectacled man, with a long white beard stepped through.

"I believe I can be of some assistance?" Ginny looked up surprised.

"That would be great Professor." Harry smiled.

"Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley are both conveniently distracted at this time, so I believe now would be best to make our daring escape. Follow me please." Dumbledore turned and walked quickly towards the exit, with Harry and Ginny following closely behind.

They walked down several hallways, and went up a few flights of stairs, before coming to a halt in front of a large gargoyle. Dumbledore stood silently for a moment, as if thinking, before smiling triumphantly.

"Lemon Drops." He said, and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved to the side.

Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny climbed onto the winding staircase, and rode it up to Dumbledore's office. He opened the door, and stepped into the room, with Harry, and Ginny trailing in behind him.

Dumbledore took a seat in his large, throne like chair, behind his desk. Harry and Ginny sat on small, squashy chairs facing Dumbledore, while he rummaged around in his desk for a few moments, before pulling out a large bag of sweets.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered.

"No thank you."

"No thanks." Dumbledore shrugged almost imperceptively before popping a small yellow candy into his mouth, and setting the bag back in the desk.

"Now, would either of you care to explain to me what happened at the train station, if you can?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Ginny silently handed him the letter, which Dumbledore read quickly.

When he had finished, he looked up at the two children, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry and Ginny shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.

"Mipsy." He said, rather loudly to the air, and a small house-elf appeared with a small clap of displaced air. Dumbledore whispered instructions to it, and then it bowed and disappeared with another small clap.

"May I see the rings?" Harry and Ginny held out their hands, and Dumbledore examined them, his eyebrows going high into his hairline, before nodding slightly.

"Alright, that seems to be in order. The letter that was given to me had explicit instructions that it seems must be followed to the letter. Now, although I know that it should be your first year at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, it seems first we must complete a task. You both have the capability to pick up on spells extremely quickly, which has grown due to the bond you both share, so you will be able to miss classes for the time this task will take." Harry and Ginny looked perplexedly at Dumbledore.

"What task do you mean? And why would we miss class?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, normally with soul bonds, the two recipients of the bond take about a month, and go through and view the first years of each other's lives up to the time that they met, in order to fully get to know that person. However, since you both are so young, and the circumstances surrounding the two of you so odd, you will instead be transformed into children, of about 3 after viewing up to that point, and over small period of time, will go through and live with each other from that point until you return to the normal age of eleven. You will take up residence with Mrs. Weasley, for this time period, and I and Madam Pomfrey will be making check-ups on you both every so often." The two children stared at him in shock.

"Also, Mr. Potter, I have had the pleasure of contacting one of your father's school friends, and am in the process of contacting another, and they will come to live with you both as well. Expenses shall be taken care of by the Potter family vault, as it pertains to both of yours survival, and you are both officially Potters. That is, if you don't mind Harry?" Harry jumped at being addressed by his first name, before nodding.

"No, that's fine. There's plenty to go around." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"I thought that would be your answer. Now, you will both will be sorted tonight, at the feast, after we get you a wand first my dear, of course." He said gesturing to Ginny. "And then you both will come up here, to get reacquainted with your guardians. Tommorrow we will begin the memory viewing, and by the end of the week everything should be set up for your transformations. Any questions?" Harry and Ginny shook their heads, dumbstruck. This was definitely something that Fate had failed to mention. "Oh, and of course, Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, Myself, and your father's friend would both like to accompany the two of you into your first memory, because if it holds the evidence that I believe it does, then it could be the key to saving an innocent life."

"Of course sir. If it's really that important." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good. Now why don't you both head down to the Entrance Hall. There you will meet the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonnagal. I shall probably bring her by for a visit when you are younger, Mr. Potter, because she was very fond of your parents, and you. I advise that you ask her about the Marauders while your down there. She will very much enjoy telling you all about them." Dumbledore winked, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry frowned slightly.

"Marauders…that sounds familiar. Who were they?" Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"It was a club of pranksters here at school. Your father, two of his friends, and one of his ex-friends terrorized the school with their ingenius pranks."

"Ex-friend?" Dumbledore frowned.

"You are aware of how your parents died I assume?"

"Yes. Hagrid told me."

"Well, one of their friends betrayed them to Voldermort, however we are unclear as to whom. There is a man in prison for the crime, and one supposed dead, but somehow the facts don't exactly add up. That is partially the reason that I wish to view one specific memory of yours."

"Professor, if you don't mind, could you maybe do it now? I mean, the sooner we get the facts, the sooner we find out if there is an innocent man in prison yes?" Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright Harry. Hold still." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and said a quick spell. A small, yellow beam of light shot directly at Harry's scar, before the room flashed a brilliant white, and faded into the past.

* * *

**A/N:** My wrist just completely cramped up, and I'm finding myself completely unable to type any more, but I think that I've given you enough for just now. 

Please review, because it will make me very, very happy.

If you're excited for the new Fall Out Boy CD mention cheesecake in your review, cause it'll be fun and it will make me really, really happy.

Thanks for reading!

Bee :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Must I always say that I don't own Harry Potter? Don't you all know that by now?

**A/N:** Two updates in one week! Bow before my greatness!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A small yellow beam of light shot directly at Harry's scar before the room flashed a brilliant white and faded into the past.

The sky was dark, and the streetlight was out, but the light from the small windows of the Potter house illuminated the street.

"Ow. That hurt." Ginny groaned, picking herself up off the sidewalk before screaming. Harry and Dumbledore jumped in surprise, and looked into the shadows where Ginny was pointing, terrified.

"You have done well Peter. And look, there is the reason for all of this now." A tall, thin, snake-like creature pointed up at the window, where baby Harry's face and hands were currently pressed against the glass. Lily and James could be seen in the background cleaning the nursery.

"Master…you promised…the girl…" Peter stuttered, looking hungrily up at Lily, who had just come to the window. Harry gagged.

"Yes, yes." Voldermort waved his hand impatiently. "If I wish her to live the girl will be given to you for amusement." Harry gagged again.

A light flashed then, as Lily screamed from the window, and suddenly Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny found themselves in the nursery. James and Lily stood crying over a small crib, where baby Harry looked up confusedly at them out of bright green eyes.

Then the whole house shook, and baby Harry let out a cry of surprise. Blasting sounds could be heard from the front of the house, and smoke drifted up past the window. Dumbledore took hold of Harry and Ginny who were both sobbing and shaking at the scene.

"I think it's best if we leave for now. Don't you?" The two children nodded, and Harry took one last look at his parents, before a brilliant white light engulfed them, and they were transported back to the future.

The two children reappeared sobbing in the armchairs, and immediately grasped each other's hand for support. Dumbledore shook his head sadly; his eyes empty of the familiar twinkle, a small tear disappearing into his beard.

"If you don't mind, there is some urgent business that I must attend to. You both may stay here until you have fully regained your composure, and then I advise you to make your way to the Entrance Hall. The feast should start within the next couple of hours." Dumbledore nodded at the still crying pair, and hurriedly disappeared from the room.

"Harry. That was so horrible!" Ginny wailed, throwing herself into Harry's arms, and burrowing her face into his shoulder. "I can't believe that you even remember all that!"

"I…I didn't. Not really. I didn't remember anything from before the Dursleys. But now…Gin…I remember _everything_. From before that night. I remember…Gin, I remember my parents!" Harry cried in part happiness and part despair. Ginny wound her arms around Harry and they just stood there holding each other for several minutes before Ginny stepped back, wiping her tears away on her sleeves. Harry did the same, and took a deep breath, before smiling contentedly, as he caught sight of Ginny's ring again.

"Are we okay now?" Ginny asked unsurely. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Ginny. You know, for being there for me and everything." Ginny smiled as Harry blushed.

"Hey, what are wives for?" Ginny laughed. "That sounds so weird." Harry laughed.

"So we going down to the Entrance Hall, then?"

"Yeah I guess."

Harry took Ginny's hand and together they walked down the stairs out of Dumbledore's office, and down the hallway to the large doors of the Entrance Hall.

There a tall, thin woman stood waiting, looking over a small roll of parchment, frowning slightly. Harry and Ginny approached her warily.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry tentatively stepped forward. The woman's head snapped up, and she jumped slightly. "Are you Professor McGonnagal?"

"Yes, that's me. What is it you need?" Ginny stepped out from behind Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore told us to come find you."

"Why is that?"

"We're supposed to be, um, sorted or something tonight." Harry said nervously under McGonnagal's stern gaze.

"You're both first years?" Ginny nodded. "Alright. Well, then the rest of the students should be arriving soon. You may sit over there and wait for them." McGonnagal pointed over by the wall and Harry and Ginny moved there quickly.

The three of them sat silent for several minutes. McGonnagal glancing up at the two students, every so often.

"What are your names?" Harry jumped slightly, and both him and Ginny looked up at the Professor.

"Um, Harry and Ginny." Harry answered. The professor nodded exasperatedly.

"Last names?" Harry looked questioningly at Ginny, who nodded back at him.

"Potter." Harry answered. McGonnagal's eyebrows rose significantly, as her eyes scanned the list in front of her.

"Well, all seems to be in order here. May I ask what you are both doing here so early?"

"There was an incident on the platform, and we ended up just being brought here." McGonnagal nodded, and went back to the list. Ginny smiled mischievously at Harry.

"Excuse me Professor?" McGonnagal looked up at them. "Um, Professor Dumbledore told us that maybe you would tell us about the um, the Marauders?" The Professor looked surprised, and frowned slightly.

"Would you please?" Harry asked. "I'd like to hear about my dad…that is if you want to." That was the clincher. McGonnagal's face softened and she sighed, before conjuring a chair to sit on, and moving it over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Oh alright. Now let's see. Oh yes. There was one time in their fourth year that they decided that it would be a good idea to conjure farm animals and have them race on the tables in the Great Hall. Except, they weren't so skilled at conjuring then, and so all they got were a bunch of mutated chickens, that could spit fire, and decided to rampage the staff table. And while they may have thought it funny then, it wasn't so funny when they had to manually build a new staff table." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"But what happened to the chickens?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, they had to take care of them, especially as the poor chickens seemed to think that James, Sirius, and Remus were their mothers." McGonnagal's face darkened at the mention of Sirius. However Harry didn't notice.

"Good that they weren't following Peter." Harry mumbled darkly. "He'd probably stew them up and eat them." McGonnagal looked dismayed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He's the one who betrayed my parents. We…we just saw my memory of it. Whoever is being punished was wrongfully accused, and Dumbledore's currently trying to get them out of jail." McGonnagal looked shocked.

"Well that's…shocking to say the least. But not improbable." McGonnagal seemed lost in thought.

"What happened to the chickens, Professor?" Ginny asked, pulling the professor's focus back to them.

"Well, after a week we got a farm on the far end of Hogsmeade, the village near here, to take them. I think that your father and the rest of the them still visited those poor birds once a month, and even after school ended." Harry and Ginny laughed quietly. McGonnagal smiled, and her eyes took on a soft, almost maternal sparkle.

"And then their was the time they decided to light your mother on fire. Those poor boys…."

* * *

"…and James looked around looking like cousin it, for three days before anyone could convince him to cut his hair!" An hour later, McGonnagal had really gotten into the spirit of storytelling, and Harry and Ginny were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

The clock nearby chimed out the hour and McGonnagal stood quickly. She smoother her robes, fixed her hat, and banished her small chair.

"You two might want to just fix yourselves up quickly. The rest of the school will be arriving soon. I need to go and collect the first years in a moment. Just wait here until I get back alright?" Both children nodded.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said softly. "It really means a lot to me to hear about my parents." McGonnagal smiled softly and nodded before heading towards the door, where she turned around, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but I really hope you both end up in Gryffindor." She winked conspiratorially, before disappearing at the door.

"She's not so bad." Ginny said thoughtfully. "My brothers called her The Dragon Lady, but she's actually really nice. Like a little cat." Harry snorted. Picturing the stern faced woman as a cat.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Harry chuckled.

"Why not? I'd take it as a compliment." Harry looked at her like she was crazy. Ginny giggled. "Alright, so maybe I wouldn't."

Then the doors to the Entrance Hall burst open, and students filed past, into the Great Hall talking loudly with each other. Harry and Ginny received some curious looks but were for the most part ignored by the student body.

Professor McGonnagal was soon in sight, leading a bunch of frightened looking students into the Entrance Hall. Harry and Ginny quickly joined the group, blending in with the other nervous faces, as they walked into the Great Hall. Ginny tugged anxiously on Harry's sleeve.

"Harry! What if the sorting is like what Fred and George said?"

"What did they say?" He whispered back.

"They said that they broadcast your mind to the whole school so the teacher's can judge you!"

"Can they do that?"

"I don't know!" Ginny cried softly, squeezing Harry's arm tightly.

"What's the hat for?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know." McGonnagal took her place at the front of the Hall. "Maybe she'll tell us?" Harry nodded thoughtfully, and turned to watch the professor.

"Attention, students. This is the Sorting Hat. Unfortunately, the hat is feeling somewhat ill this evening and so is unable to grace us with a song."

A collective groan went through the Hall, accompanied by small twin snickers. Ginny smiled knowingly.

"When I call your name, come forward. I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted and shall go to your house table." Ginny sighed in frustration and hissed at Harry quietly.

"But how do we get sorted exactly?!" Harry shrugged and the first name was called.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A small, nervous looking girl in blonde pigtails walked unsurely forward. She sat down on the stool McGonnagal gestured to, and the professor put the small hat on the girl's head.

Silence reigned over the Hall, as the Hat slowly slid down over the girl's brown eyes, before a small tear opened in the Hat's brim.

"Hufflepuff!" A loud cheer went p from the table under yellow and purple banners. The girl sighed happily and walked quickly over to the table before sitting down.

The sorting resumed and many children were sorted, including Hermione Granger to Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!" Silence regained its absolute control over the Hall, as students all leaned forward eagerly to see the Boy-Who-Lived be sorted.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly before walking nervously up to the stool. McGonnagal smiled reassuringly, before placing the Hat upon his head.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter. You're very difficult to place aren't you?" The Hat said excitedly. "Much courage, and such loyalty! Oh and such an intelligent boy you are! Such possibility! But wait…what's this? A soul bond! You are a special young man! Now where to put you…" Harry blushed at the Hat's praise.

"Well, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harry sighed, thanked the Hat quickly, making the Hat burst with joy, and quickly went over to the Gryffindor table, where he was immediately jumped on by the twins, who shook his hands happily.

Harry turned and smiled reassuringly at Ginny before sitting down to watch.

"Potter, Ginny!" The whole Hall gasped, and frantic whisperings swept down the tables. Ginny flushed as all eyes turned on her. She nervously walked up to the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"This must be my lucky day! A Weasley turned Potter! No question as to where you should go, though you have enough traits to be placed anywhere. You shall be, GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny thanked the Hat, relieved, and quickly ran to Harry's side. She sat down beaming and grabbed his hand under the table. Fred and George stared at her, their mouths wide open in shock. A tall, snobby looking redhead bared down the table and looked disapprovingly at Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm eating paste, Percy." The boy named Percy scowled.

"Mum will hear about this." Ginny snorted.

"Like she doesn't already know." Percy looked dumbstruck, and stalked back to his seat.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ginny sat up straighter, watching her brother excitedly. Fred and George turned to watch as well, their mouths still hanging open.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron scurried quickly over to the table and took the only remaining seat, in between the twins and Hermione Granger.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ron asked the still gobsmacked twins.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. I believe your brothers are in shock because she…" Hermione pointed to Ginny, "…has changed her last name without your knowledge, and she looks about 10, so I'm guessing that they weren't even expecting her to be here." The twins turned their dumbfounded looks on Hermione and Ron accompanied them.

"Hey!" Ginny protested. "I'll have you know that I'm 10 ½!" Harry chuckled slightly at Ginny's indigence. Ginny glared at Harry, and reached across the table with her left hand to shake Hermione's hand. "It's nice to meet you Hermione. My name's Ginny Potter. How exactly did you know all that?" Hermione shook her hand and nodded.

"Well, you all have red hair, and they looked especially shocked when you're name came up, and Ron's obviously your brother, and he has a different last name. It was pretty obvious if you gave it some thought." Ginny nodded thoughtfully. Ron seemed to snap out of his stupor then and turned to Hermione.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? You're really smart." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, the Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw originally but then decided that I would do better in Gryffindor, I suppose." Ron nodded.

Just then food appeared in front of them. Harry gasped in surprise at the large amount of food. Ron took one look at Harry and burst out laughing. Harry blushed, and watched as everyone served themselves food.

"Harry, aren't you going to have some? If you don't hurry Ron will eat all the good stuff." Ron looked outraged and went to open his mouth to protest, when Hermione cut him off.

"Oh, Ron. She's just trying to get a rise out of you, and it's working. Ignore her and she'll leave you alone." Hermione patted Ron's hand absentmindedly and Ron's ears turned bright red. Ginny giggled.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone else had food, and then started to serve himself. He took a meager portion of the foods around him and began to eat hungrily. Ginny looked over at his plate and frowned.

"Harry you can have more to eat than that. Here let me help you." She took a generous portion of a bunch of the foods in front of him and dumped it on his place. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." He whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Shut up and eat." Harry grinned, and tucked in, smiling broadly.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I lost all the reviews, except for a few that I'm planning on replying to in the next few minutes. Anything that was sent in before my computer crashed is unfortunately lost. Thanks to anyone who mentioned cheesecake. You know who you are.

I love all of you. Even if you don't review, though I like it more if you do. :)

Thanks for reading, and thanks for caring!

Bee :)


End file.
